The Trial that changed me
by BirdiexD
Summary: So this is a What if Callum Hunt had a sister. It probrably sucks but read anyway. Skylar Hunt lived with her dad and brother, Callum Hunt. Their dad told them to do anything possible to fail the entrance test. Somehow they passed it. But has the test really begun And have they really passed it?
1. Chapter 1-What did I get myself into!

**Hello, this is ImABird27. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that great.** **So this story is basically a what is Callum Hunt had a sister that went with him to the Magisterium. Yeah I know, its going to be a sucky story. I hope you like it anyway,** **Enjoy-ImABird27** **I only own my OC. Everything else in this fanfiction(Magisterium,Character,ect.) belogns to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 1-What did i get myself into?!

I was waiting in the principals office waiting for my dad.I should introduce myself, im Skylar Hunt. I live in North Carolina with my dad and brother. Im pretty sure almost everyone in our town knew who my brother was. He always got himself into trouble by annoying the whole school staff. Me in the other hand was the quiet,never getting in trouble type of person. Anyway me and my brother were about to go to take a test to get into the Magisterium. Our dad told us to do anything to fail the test. Speaking of my dad,his Rolls-Royce Phantom was pulled and my brother Callum went outside towards the car. My dad was leaning against the car.

"Call,Sky, are you ready?" he asked

"I guess so"Callum looked at me and raised a eyebrow.

"Im so ready to fail this thing"I answered

We got in the car and I spoted Call's crutches. Call was about to say something but I said"What are does doing here?"

"The worse you look the likelier they will reject you."Dad said.

"But that seems like cheating"Call whispered to himself. Well, I think he was trying to whisper but we heard him.

"I don't think you can cheat to lose Call" I told him.

"Exactly"Dad said grinning"What Sky said".

- **I hope you know what happens next because im to lazy to write skip to when they arrive there ya-**

When we arrived it was noisy,loud,really loud. We sat in the bleachers which were full of people. A tall man dressed in robes-"A mage" I thought -yelled"Welcome,aspirants,and welcome,families of aspirants,to the most significant afternoon of your child's life."

Call and Dad were having a conversation that I wasn't paying attention to, I was thinking of ways to fail. My options were:

a tantrum.

No, im to old for that. Imagine a 12 year old trowing a tantrum a the middle of a test,that wont be weird at all.

Punch everyone in the face and run out of there.

Heck no,I would get in so much trouble.I don't want to know what happens to kids who don't obey here.

Take a Selfie during the test,post it on Instragram, and put #yoloswag.

Yes,option three was the best! I was glad I had my phone in my pocket.

 _When Master North Finishes Speaking, All Aspirants Should Rise And Come To The Front. The Trial Is About To Begin_

"Did you hear that?" Call asked. My dad nodded and I said yes.

The tall mage guy was about to finish his long was explaining something but I was getting ready to. I got up and started walking toward the I was down there they separated us into groups. I saw Call coming down the bleachers.I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" Call was looking at a girl from our school,what was her name Kate,Kaitlen, Kylie. Yes Kylie Myles, wait I thought she was going to ballet tryouts, I even wished her good luck.

"I am Master Milagros, " a woman said.-" a female mage" I corrected myself- lead us into a long hallway."for this first test ,you will all be together. Please Follow behind me in an orderly fashion." Call and I were almost at the back.

"Those this remind you of the beginning of a scary movie?" I said looking behind me were Call was.

"No" he said sounding annoyed. I knew why, people were staring him. Call started to go ahead and bumped shoulders with a girl. She had dark eyes, gold earrings and expensive looking clothes, was she rich or something.

"Sorry" Call said

"Its okay, we are all nervous."She answered, she didn't look nervous to me though. I ran up to my brother.

"Hello. Im Skylar" I said extending my hand to the girl.

"Im Ta..."the girl said before she was interupted by a boy.

"Hey, Tamara !" the boy called. He looked Asian. He was tall and had floppy black hair.

"I have to go bye" she said to me and jogged towards the boy.

"Callum, you annoyed someone that fast?! Show me your ways!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sky" Call said.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants" I responded.

We reached a door and we all went in. It looked like a normal classroom.I looked down and say a test book."No" said to myself. There were giving us a test. Dad was right. It was a evil, horrible be honest I prepared myself for physical or magical test, not written test. After a minute of standing there like a idiot I went to find my book. Apparently they had books with our name on it.I found the book and sat down next to this boy with a picture of a pony in his shirt and a girl with white beads and braids.

"Hi" the girl with the braids said"I like your headband,it matches your shirt."

I looked at my black hair and my headband. My hair was up on a ponytail. "Thanks.I like your braids."I said not knowing what else to saw.

"Im Gwenda by the way " the girl said.

"Sky " I said. I put me head down. Milagros went on saying stuff but I didn't pay attention.I was thinking of what kind of selfie to take.

"Skylar Hunt" A voice said.

"Skylar Hunt" The voice repeated.

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me.

"Were You listening?!"Master Milagros asked

" About Pony School. Magisterium not optional and every year we learn something. instructions for pen right?" I responded

Master Milagros looked surprised."Yes something like. You may begin."

I opened the was going to be hard to fail,I never failed a written test,how can I do it now. Okay first question:

 _ **1.**_ _ **A dragon and a wyvern set out at 2 p.m from the same**_ _**cavern in the averge speed**_ _**of the dragon is 30mph slower than twice the speed of**_ _**the wyvern. In two hours, the dragon is 20 miles ahead**_ _**of the wyvern. Find the speed flight of the dragon, fact-**_ _**oring that in that the wyvern is bent on revenge.**_

 _ **My Answer: Depents when the dragon or wyvern get tired.**_

 ** _Lucretia is a earth mage who has crossed three of the gates,how many people can she poison with deadly nightshade before she is caught and beheaded?_**

 ** _My answer for 2.:how carful she is not to get caught_**

 ** _If the bird is a Chaos-ridden,How many mages will he get_** ** _rid of?_**

 _ **My answer: As many as he wants.**_

It countinued like that until she got to question 19. It was selfie time.I took a Duck face selfie and put: **Taking the test to enter the boringgggg! #YoloSwag.**

I gained 12 more followers and 7 likes in a minute.

"Miss Hunt,you are not allowed to use cell phones!"Master Milagros exclaimed. A explosion happened, next thing I know I don't have a cell phone,Call is covered in ink, and we are in the hall.

"Well that was easy"I said.

"You brought a Phone?"Call asked.

"Yeah didn't you?'I snapped

"Don't have to get all feisty!"Call snapped back.

"Sorry Call"I apologized. When the rest of the group joined us the Asian guy was saying something to my brother. I was about to go over there when they started putting us in groups. I was sure the real test were about to begin.

* * *

\- **i hope you enjoy it .** **That random getting mad at each other was just how siblings are.** **If you have any suggestions of how to make it better please tell me.** **have a cookie(::)** **Also,do you think its a good idea to pretend that the can pick 4 people instead of 3?** **-Bird Signing Of**


	2. Chapter 2- HOW DID WE GET IN?

**Hello, ImABird27 here with a new chapter. Thank you for the review from**

 **Your Mom:Even though you are a guest,knowing people are actually reading this makes me want to upload here is your cookie(::)**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this!**

 **I decided im going to change it so that the mages can pick at least 4 or 5 people(cause they can pick up to 6) here comes the Oc's.**

 **I only own my Oc's! Everything else belong to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-How did we get in!**

I was in a group with some of the weirdest people. There was that guy with the pony shirt -apparently his name was Drew-,a girl with blonde hair named Miranda,this girl with straight red hair and hipster glasses that keeped talking about Star Wars,and last but not least Tamara.

"Can you please shut up?" I yelled at the red headed girl" Darth Vader didn't get killed by Master Yoda, didn't he fall into lava or something like that?"

"I think so" Drew said"I never watched Star Wars, but I watched My Little Pony:Friendship is magic. So who is a fellow bronie,huh!"He raised his hand and I put it down.

"Not right now kid, not right now."I told him.

"You guys are weird,except for you Miranda you seem pretty normal."Tamara exclaimed.

"We are not weird! We are just different..Okay, we are not weird" the red headed girl said.

"Whats are your names again?"Drew asked" Its weird being in a group with only girls."

"Um, Tamara" I said pointing at Tamara"Drew" I said pointing at the boy"Miranda, right"I said pointing at the blond girl as she nodded"and I forgot sorry" I told the red headed girl "and I'm Sky."

"Its Hilary Dawn"the red headed girl said.

"Okay"Drew said and started repeating our names over and over to memorize them. Finally got to a room that looked a like a gym.A beareded man told us we have to climb the rope and get the he ball. He asked who wanted to go first hands flew up. The mage man pointed at the Asian kid.

"I hope he falls down from there"Hilary was next to me playing with her hair.

"Why?"Miranda asked.

"Cause he is a annoying little brat. His name is Jasper by the way."she said.

"How do you know him?"I asked her.

"He goes to my school."she said. We heard a loud "THUD" sound. We turned around and saw Jasper on the floor surrounded by wood and rope.

"LEL"Hilary said.

"Very good"the mage said"Who would like to go next?"

"Master Rockmaple, let me try again."Jasper whined"I know how to do it now!". Master Rockmaple ended up telling Jasper he can try again after everyone goes.

"The whinny boy got a second chance. Good for him."Hilary said in a cold voice. Im starting to think she really doesn't like him. After Jasper everyone else failed like him. Hilary and Miranda made it half way before losing their grip, me and another kid never left the ground. This kid named Aaron actually got the ball. I,along with other people started to clap. Now it was my brother's turn. He tried to argue with Master Rockmaple that he couldn't climb the rope because of his leg. Since he started heading towards the rope I guess he lost the argument.

"Go Call" I yelled. Call turned around and smiled at me.

"Is he your brother?"Miranda asked"Because you guys have the same black hair and gray eyes. Well yours are a little bit more blu-ish though."

"Yes, he is my brother Miranda"I answered.

I turned around to look at Call. He started climbing the rope. Guessing from the facial expression that he was making his leg hurt, the ball at the top of the rope caught on fire. Smoke started to come out of it."Great Job Calllum" I thought.

"Get out,"the mage yelled."Everyone, get out of the room". I was one of the first people to leave the room. Master Rockmaple lead us in to the hallway and we started to walk far away from the testing room. I waited for my brother to get out of the room. When he finally came out I walked with him.

"Hey, at least you made it up a little!" I said in the most cheerful voice possible"I didn't even get of the ground!"

'Well, at least you didn't catch anything on fire." he mummured. This blonde kid started to come toward us, since we were at the back. What was his name again? Aaron right?

"You okay?"Aaron had really white teeth,I'm pretty sure he would be classified as a jock in my school.

"Fine"Call answered"Never better".

"Hi"I told Aaron.

"Hello,wait are you guys twins?!"Aaron said really exited.

"Yeah,why?"

"Cause I never met twins before"Aaron said then turned back to Call"I have no idea how you did that but it was EPIC! The look on Master Rockmapel's face-"He tried to make the exact same look and came close to it. Call laughed and I smiled, that was the first time seen him laugh since we came here.

The group turned to the corner and waited outside the door. Master Rockmaple was standing in the corner. He looked like he was about to scold us ,when he noticed Aaron with us, whatever he was going to say he decided against it. When we went inside the room there was a paper in each table."Not another written test please"I begged inside my head. The desk had no names so I sat in the desk next to Call. Miranda was sitting in front of me and Hilary across me.

"Master Rockmaple!"Kylie called across the room sitting down"Master Rockmaple,I don't have a pen"

"Nor will you need one,"said the mage. He said this was a test of our ability to control magic, that we will be controlling the element of air. That we had to lift the paper straight up.

"I feel like im in the Last Airbender,don't you"Hilary asked me and Miranda. We both nodded,even do I had not been allowed to watch that show, I knew some things about it. This was simple, I didn't have to do anything, just relax,great!

"Callum" Master Rockmaple said.

"I can't do it" Call said.

Jasper said something and I heard him call my brother a loser. I was really starting not to like him. I hope I never had to see that idiot again after today. Master Rockmaple and my brother started a dicussion that I wasn't paying attention,as usual.

"Its just a paper!"Master Rockmaple yelled . It startled me when he yelled that. Papers started to twirl around the class room. Did that yell really made that startled?!. I was shocked and couldn't breath, was I having a panic attack again!?

"However is doing this stop now!" the angry mage shouted. Hilary bumped me with her shoulder and I came out of my shock. All the papers stopped twirling like a tornado and fell to the ground.

"Skylar and Callum Hunt you get a zero. No wait,you two will be the first aspirants in Magisterium history to get a negative score on one of the Iron Trial get a -10"Master Rockmaple shook his head as he said this"I think we can be grateful that the final test is one you do alone".

Yay, I was so totally going to fail this.I couldn't believe I had a panic attack.I hadn't had one since I was nine and I was in the cafeteria getting my lunch.

"Sky,are you okay?"Call looked worried.

"Yes"I said and walked away. For the final test we had to wait outside double doors until we get called. Call was alone and Jasper kept looking at him then talking to Aaron. I felt bad for walking away like that on him. Soon they called Call inside.

"Sky"A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Hilary and Miranda.

"Are you okay"Miranda said.

"Im fine Miranda."I said.

"You can call me Mira,that's what my friends call me."Miranda said.

"How do you know we will be friends? This can be the only time we see each other!"I told Miranda.

"Im pretty sure we will get in to Magisterium!"Hilary responded"We all managed to make the papers fly, also why did you get a panic attack?"

"I don't know why!"I snapped.

"But I seriously think we made it in,and if we did we can be the best of friends!"Hilary said dreamily.

"Sure..."Miranda answered as I nodded slowly.

"Miranda De Leon!"a mage called.

"Wish me luck!"Mira said as she left.

"Good luck!"Hilary and I yelled at the same time. Maybe I would see they again somewhere! But according to what I understood from dad they might die in the tunnels.

"LEL"Hilary said while laughing.

"What does LEL mean anyway?"I asked Hilary.

She took of her glasses and whiped her red hair."This is top secret kid."She leaned closer and whispered in my ear"Lel means Laughing Extremely Loud".

"Okay!"

"Yeah kiddo, its top secret. Don't tell people unless you trust them!"

"Sure..."

"Hilary Dawn Armendaris!"a mage called.

"Well its my turn! See you later kiddo"Hilary said as she went in the room.

"Yeah later..."I really wanted to go now. I wanted to hang out with Hilary and Miranda. I really hoped I see them again. After a while they finally called me.

"Skylar Hunt" the mage called. I started walking towards the door."Master Rufus is waiting inside"

I walked in the room and it was pretty empty.

"Hello" a deep voice said. The voice belonged to a large,dark skinned bold man. That's probably Master Rufus. This reminded me of a friend in school named Daniqua, everytime she saw a bold person she would say "Mmmmm Balddd". I wish she was with me, she would have made this so much better.

"Hi"I said.I saw a bowl with a flame and water.

"Take the bowl"Master Rufus said.

"Okay,but wouldn't the flame go out?"I asked.

"That is the test, to see if you can keep the flame burning"he answered as if he was tired of answering that question. I took the bowl and water spilled on the flame and the floor."Wow, just like you brother"he shook his head and face palmed"Like I told your brother, I taught both your parents,they were the best at in their class. Your mother would really be disappointed to see both her children trying to fail the test."

That hit me , disappointed at us, that hit me really hard. I looked down at the bowl. The water started expanding and consuming the flame and the bowl. Soon the bowl cracked with the water pressure. I let go of the bowl and was so close to tears. I looked up and saw Master Rufus shacking his head.

"Im sorry."I said,about to start crying.

"Its okay but you failed another test child."he answered in a cold voice" Go join your father and brother outside. you will receive your score out their."

I was so glad there was a door on the other side of the room, I didn't want the other children to see me like this, at least I didn't stab myself with the little wood pieces. I walked out the door I saw Callum and my father sitting in the bleachers, at this point the tears were flowing out and I tried to hide them with my hand. I went to join them.

"Hi"I said.

"Sky are you okay?" my dad asked his voice full of concern. Dad pulled my hands out of my face and saw that I was crying.

"Skylar you sure you okay!?"Call asked.

"Yeah, just a little shocked."I sat there in silence until Dad told me I was in second to last place and call was last. I answered with okay.

"Call, Sky when we go home well stop for ice cream."Dad said cheerfully. When Master Rufus walked out everybody fell silent.

"There are nine mages here,and each of them is authorized o choose up to six ,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,"said Master Rufus. Well he didn't say the bla,bla,bla part but I wasn't paying attention.I don't pay attention to lots of things. I am seriously starting to question if I am ADHD.."Does anyone have a question?"

"Yes,why are you Mmm bold"I said to myself.I am seriously starting to question my sanity too.

"Very well"Master Rufus Yelled and went to stand next to the leaderboard"Aspirants,as we say your names,please rise to your feet and join your new the senior mage present after Master North,who will not be taking any apprentices, I will begin the selection."He looked at the crowned"Aaron Steward."

I saw Aaron by himself,no one to his side telling him "good job kiddo!".He came alone I guess, I started clapping along with some other people.

"Tamara Rajavi"

Yay. She made it _bravo_. I started to clap again.

"And my last apprentices are Callum and Skylar Hunt" Master Rufus finished. That was not worth clapping _Bravo_. Call started to get up but dad pushed him back and grabbed my wrist. I was shocked that they called me.

"I said Callum and Skylar Hunt" Master Rufus repeated" Callum and Skylar Hunt,please come down here. " This time I tried to get up but couldn't.

"Absolutely not," My dad said standing up"This has gone far enough, Rufus. You can't have them." Master Rufus was looking up at us.

"Come now Alastair,you know the rules as well as anyone. Stop making a fuss over something inevitable. These children need to be taught." Mages started coming toward the bleachers.

"I'll go,"Call told dad."Don't worry.I don't know what I'm doing. They will kick me out. I will come home and everything will be-"

"You don't understand"Dad pulled us up"We are going to have to run."

"But I can't,and Sky has Asthma and we didn't bring a inhaler."Call said,but dad was already pulling us through the bleachers. Mages started to come us the we came to the floor Master Rufus stood in front of dad.

"Enough, the Children stay here"Master Rufus put his arms around us like if he was giving us a hug.

"Haven't you killed enough of my family?"Dad and Master Rufus started a argument about training us. I looked at my brother to make sure he was okay. Then at Tamara and Aaron who looked horrified.

"No,"Dad told Master Rufus."Their my children.I have rights.I decide their future."

"No,"Rufus said."You don't."

Two mages grabbed me and Callum,dad was shouting and Call was kicking and pulling while I just stood there. The mages dragged us to were Aaron and Tamara were standing.

"Call!" Dad said while being restrained."Skylar,don't listen to anything they say! They dont know what they're doing! They don't know anything about you!"They were dragging dad out.I saw dad throw something. It was shinning, it was getting closer, it was pointy. It was a blade. The blade was heading towards Call. Aaron plucked the blade out of the air when it was inches from Call.

"Here,"Aaron said giving the dagger to Call"I guess is yours, right?"

"Thanks"Call said taking the dagger.

"What was that? I think I completly lost my sanity!"I said while looking at my shoes.

"No, I sa that to. That was your father?"Tamara asked turning towards us her voice full of disapproval.

"Yeah" Me and Call said.

"He wants us to be safe"Call added. Mastter Milagros stepped foward and apoligized. The mages started picking their apprentices. But seriously, how did we get in the school and this mess!

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't a sucky chapter.**

 **thanks to everyone reading this**

 **(::) have cookies**

 **Reviews or pm of how to better this story are Appreciated**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **~Bird signing of**


	3. Chapter 3-I need to rethink my life

**Hello, this is ImABird27.**

 **Thanks to everyone viewing this!**

 **UnfathomableFandoms: Yes Star Wars child. Come to the dark side {Attemped at evil laugh ahead} Muahahahahahahheheheh!**

 **Thanks for the review UnfathomableFandoms, also your fanfiction is awesome and Star Wars Rebels is beast. Keep doing what you do.**

 **Sia, thanks for reading the story. Lelelelelelel!**

 **So here is chapter three! Thanks to all the viewers!**

 **I only own my Oc's. Everything else belongs to the awesome authors, Holly Black and Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 3-I need to rethink my life.

While we were waiting for the ceremony to end Aaron tried to make a conversation with Callum and I. Since we wouldn't answer or speak, he eventually gave up and started talking to Tamara. Tamara knew a lot about the Magisterium thanks to her older sister. When the ceremony was over all the parents kissed and hugged their children goodbye. Well, the children that made it. The children that didn't went home crying. I wish dad was with me right now to be honest. I also wish I had luggage. This was not a good day for me. I was pretty sure it was a even worse day for Call. First, he was covered in ink, blood and goo. Second, he had no luggage either to change. Third, he failed to fail the test and had to go to the school. I felt so bad for him. After the ceremony, we were divided into two groups by our Masters. We, Master Rufus apprentices were with Master Milagros, Master Rockmaple, and Master Lemuel's apprentices. I was okay with that since Hilary was with Master Lemuel's group and Miranda was with Master Milagros's group. As me and my brother waited Jasper walked up to us. He had bags with his initial- I think their his initials- _JDW._ The bags looked expensive like Tamara's jeans but old.

"That spot in Master Rufus's group. That was my spot. You took it." Jasper said in rage.

" Are you talking to me or Call" I asked but at the same time Call said something else. Which Jasper responded with "Your a liar" then he started threatening Call. I didn't like that at all.

"Were you seriously threatening my brother!?" I said but Call said" Wait, if you beg, they let you go home?"

"You have no idea how important this is." he said waking away "no idea."

When we went aboard the bus I sat next to Call who didn't seem to mind. I knew he didn't like to go on the bus so I tried to start a conversation but he was lost in thought. Master Rockmaple started talking about the school year. Apparently we were going to be there all winter. He also told us we would train with our Masters all week, train with another Master on Fridays and have a big test at the end of the month. He also thought us the Five Principles of magic. After driving for a while we stopped in a Seven Eleven. Kids started buying snacks, since I didn't have any money I couldn't buy anything. I found a nickel on the floor though. When we got back in the bus we sat behind Aaron. This time I sat next to the window.

"Do you know where they are taking us?" Call asked.

"The Magisterium" Me and Aaron said. Aaron sounding a little worried.

"You know the school? Where we're we are going to be apprentices?" Aaron added.

"But were exactly? Where are the tunnels?" Call asked.

"Somewhere in this world" I said. Call ignored my reply.

"And do you think they lock us in our rooms at night? Are they going to be bars on the windows? Oh, wait, nope-because there aren't going to be any windows, right?" Call continued.

"If that was a attemped at sacarsam, you failed Call." I replied.

"Um" Aaron said "Chip ?"he was holding out a open bag of cheesy-garlic-bread-flavored Lays to me and Call.

"Are you actually deranged?" Tamara said. I popped my head up the seat. Tamara was leaning across the aisle.

"Maybe" I said. From time to time I do question my sanity.

"You do know that when get there, we're going to die, right?" Call said loudly.

"What" I said quietly. Where did Callum get that idea? Was he going around telling people that. My dad got that idea into his head didn't he. My brother is such a idiot sometimes because Tamara's sister went there and her sister was still alive right? Anyway, I saw Hillary and Mira leaning in the aisle. Mira who had earphones on took them of.

"All of us?" A girl with long blonde hair said her voice soft and quiet. Kids snickered.

"Well, no, not all of us, obviously,"Call answered."But some of us. That's still bad!" Everybody was staring at my brother except for the Masters. They all looked at him like he was crazy or something. Except for Aaron- Who was eating his Lays- and Mira- who put back her earphones and listened to music on her iPhod-.

"You are deranged" Hilary said" like way out deranged with you sanity gone!"

"And who told you this,"Aaron asked"about us dying?" I heard a few yeah's and who's in the crowd of kids.

"My father" Call said as I face palmed. Just as I suspected, Dad told him that. Maybe he didn't say exactly that but Call took it that way. Not that I had anything against my father, I just didn't believe that the Magisterium could be that cruel like he described it."He went to the Magisterium, do he knows what it's like. He says the mages are going to experiment on us." As he said that I slumped back in my seat and tried to hide.

"Was that the guy who was screaming at you and threw the knife?" Aaron asked.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"He doesn't usually act like that" Call muttered.

* * *

 **That's all I have right now I'm sorry I haven't updated and that this chapter is super short but my computer has been having problems connecting to the internet. I'm super sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be super long and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **\- Bird signing of**


End file.
